


You can be the boss

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starkercest [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter and Tony try not to keep quiet and out of sight with their type of bonding.





	1. Chapter 1

It was at nine years that things rapidly increased.

Peter laid on Tony's chest, a thin blanket covering them. They laid on the couch with the T.V., on. Peter could hear his Father's heartbeat, his beard scratching at Peter's neck. The boy hummed as he rubbed his feet against the man's legs.

Their moment was interrupted by a female's voice, "What are we doing tonight?" Peter moved but was stopped by Tony's hand on his back. There was nothing wrong with this father-son moment.

Tony glanced up to see his wife, smiling with red painted lips. He wanted to cringe at the sight. Lately, she's been playing the perfect housewife and mom. Tony wonders what she's up to.

"Daddy and I are watching movies." Peter decided to answer with a beam.

The brown-haired woman beamed, "Wonderful, how about I make us some hot chocolate and we'll watch it together. Yeah?" She didn't wait for an answer before leaving for the kitchen.

Tony groaned in annoyance and dragged his fingers up Peter's spine. The most wonderful about this was that Peter was his. And he belongs to Peter. His son, his one pure love. But, could you ever call it pure? Probably not.

His thoughts turned cold as he felt small hands rub at his thighs. "Peter! Your mom is coming back any minute." Tony hissed.

"So?" Peter giggled, "She won't know. As long as your quiet." 

"Here we are! Peter do you like marshmallows? Of course, you do! You're a child! Children love sweets." The woman cheered with a smile.

Peter sat up on Tony's lap and took the mickey mouse mug in his hands. Tony took his and placed it on the coffee table. If his wife knew him, she would know get didn't really care for sweets that much.

His wife didn't seem to mind as she shot her husband a smile and sat back in e red loveseat. They went through half of the movie with tasteless wife humming. Peter sat happily in his lap as he laid down on the couch. The cartoon mug was soon empty through and that meant Peter was bored.

Tony managed not to flinch at the feeling of Peter's hand against his leg. His son's finger pads resting on his skin felt heavenly. The man pitched his side when Peter's hand rubbed his inner thigh.

The nine-year-old boy just smiled at his Father and pulled the blanket closer to him. In case his mom had an idea to watch them. Tony had a hard time controlling his moans as his son's hands found his cock. Stroking the length very slowly.

The brown-haired man wanted to cry at the pace the boy was taking. Peter just smiled and focused his attention back on the Disney movie. Tony bit the inside of his cheek to not let out any noises out of his mouth. The hot chocolate that rested on the smooth black coffee table started to grow cold.

During a fighting scene where the background music was loud and the characters were yelling, Tony spilled his cum into his son's hand. Breathing out a light moan that could be passed off as a deep sigh. The man breathed out slowly and wrapped his arm around Peter, pulling him in close.

Peter giggled quietly and nuzzled his head underneath his dad's chin. The boy playing with his Fathers hand under the blanket as the cartoon closed to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're burning up." Tony frowned as he took his hand away from his son's forehead and replaced it with a cold washcloth. "Dear! Can you find the cold medicine?" The man shouted hoping that his wife could hear him from whenever she was lurking.

Peter whined when his father got up to fetch the medicine. "Shh, it's alright baby." Tony sweet talked the ten-year-old. "Daddy's just going to get some medicine for you."

"But I don't want you to leave!" Peter cried out, clutching onto his father's shirt.

"I'll be right back." Tony assured his son. Making sure that Peter was tucked tightly in his blankets, Tony let out a chuckle as he left.

Spying his wife rumering through the drawers to find something. "Do we even have cold medicine?" She questioned, frustrating showing on her face.

"I'm sure we do." Tony replied smiling. A few seconds later a small body was being pressed against his legs. The man looked down startled, "Peter buddy, what are you doing?" Tony whispered, rubbing his hand over the child's back. 

"You left! You can't leave me! Come back." Peter pleaded with his father.

"Sweetie I will just let me get you some medicine."

Peter pouted and stared into his father's eyes, "You don't like me anymore, you're always with mom. You like her better than me." 

Tony knelt down trying to comfort the brown-haired boy, "Not at all baby, you know I love you the most."

"Let me please you then, please?" Peter whined, gripping at the mans jeans. Tony took a deep breath, this kid is going to be the death of me. Tony thought as he nodded. What he wasn't planning was for Peter to pull down his PJ bottoms and press himself against his inner thigh.

Tony groaned lightly, biting the inside of his cheek. "I'm going to check the bathrooms." Peters mom spoke up, smiling at the sight of her two boys. Not noticing that her sons pants were at his ankles, nor how her husband was pressing his hard-on against the ten-year-old. 

As soon as his wife left the room Tony pushed his son up against the kitchen island and started to rut his hips between the brown-haired boy's thighs. "God you're so pretty baby, so good for me honey." 

Peter let out a soft moan as he squeezed his thighs around his dad's dick. "Are you feeling good?"

"Fuck yes sweetie, yes, yes." Tony gasped out, leaning over his son's body while placing light kisses against the pale stomach skin that was his son's neck. Tony gripped Peter's hips tighter as he grounded out his orgasm. 

The brown-haired man breathed out heavily as he straightened out, "Thank you for that baby." 

"You're welcome daddy." Peter smiled.


End file.
